In an Layer-2 (“L2”) network, multiple switches may have connection to a service, for example routers running Hot Standby Router Protocol (“HSRP”). In prior art systems, one HSRP device out of the plurality of routers may act as an active router. The active router may reply to Address Resolution Protocol messages (“ARPs”) for a subnet's default gateway. This will allow the active router to attract and forward traffic from the L2 network, which may need Layer-3 (“L3”) routing.
It may be desirable to provide an anycast-type of service for this L3 routing, so that traffic may be load-balanced across all the L3 access points so that all of the routers (assuming tables are consistent) can forward traffic to the desired location.